warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Victoria Holmes
Victoria "Vicky" Holmes ist eine britische Schriftstellerin und Mitglied des Autorenteams Erin Hunter. Bis zur fünften Staffel war sie Lektorin der Warrior Cats-Buchreihe und entwarf die Handlungsbögen und Charaktere. Danach schreibt sie nur noch an den Short Adventure-Büchern,Vickys Facebook-Seite bis sie schließlich am 24. April 2017 aufhörte für das Erin Hunter Team zu arbeiten.Vickys Facebook-Seite Lebenslauf Victoria Holmes wuchs auf einer Farm in Berkshire auf. Sie studierte Englisch an der University of Oxford. Nun lebt sie in London und arbeitet als Lektorin in einem Kinderbuchverlag. Neben ihrer Mitarbeit im Autorenteam Erin Hunter, für das sie insbesondere die Handlungen der Geschichten entwirft, schreibt sie Abenteuerbücher für Kinder und Jugendliche. Ihre Bücher wurden unter anderem in die französische und deutsche Sprache übersetzt. Sie hat einen oder mehrere Söhne, jedoch keine Töchter.Vickys Facebook-Seite Zitat "Die Leute sind immer überrascht, wenn ich sage, dass ich kein großer Katzen-Fan bin. Ich mag Tiere, besonders Hunde und Pferde, aber ich bin kein ausgesprochener Katzen-Typ – im Gegensatz zu Kate und Cherith, die für unsere Figuren viel mehr empfinden als ich. Über Katzen lassen sich ganz hervorragend Geschichten erfinden, weil sie so gelassen und distanziert sind und weil sie offenbar ein viel aufregenderes Leben haben, als wir je mitbekommen. Ihre Grazie und ihre Würde sind für mich eine Quelle der Inspiration, sogar dann, wenn sie alt und leicht wunderlich geworden sind. Und sie sind einfach rundum schön, was ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild angeht. Tatsächlich war es mein Verlag, der mich bat, ein – ja, nur ein! – Buch über Katzen zu schreiben, weil sie so beliebte Haustiere sind. Ich hatte aber so viele Ideen für Haustierkätzchen-wird-Krieger, dass wir nicht beim ersten Buch aufhörten, sondern weitermachten! Ich gebe zu, dass ich zu der Zeit bevorzugt hätte, über Hunde zu schreiben, aber jetzt liebe ich das Schreiben über Katzen, weil sie so clever und grazil sind und auch mysteriös. Es ist nicht schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass sie ein sehr intensives Privatleben haben, das die Menschen nicht sehen."www.warriorcats.de Werke Warrior Cats *Lektor: **Staffel 1 - Staffel 4 **''Der Sonnenpfad'' **''Feuersterns Mission'' **''Blausterns Prophezeiung'' **''Das Schicksal des WolkenClans'' **''Streifensterns Bestimmung'' **''Gelbzahns Geheimnis'' **''Riesensterns Rache'' **''Brombeersterns Aufstieg'' *Autor: **''Von Helden und Verrätern'' **''Das Gesetz der Krieger'' **''Battles of the Clans'' **''The Ultimate Guide'' **''Distelblatts Geschichte'' **''Nebelsterns Omen'' **''Wolkensterns Reise'' **''Tigerkralles Zorn'' **''Leafpool's Wish'' **''Taubenflugs Schicksal'' **''Ahornschattens Vergeltung'' **''Goosefeather's Curse'' **''Ravenpaw's Farewell'' **''Spottedleaf's Heart'' **''Pinestar's Choice'' Andere Werke *''Reiter in der Nacht.'' (Rider in the Dark.) Aus dem Englischen von Kerstin Michaelis. Ensslin, Würzburg 2005, ISBN 3-401-45197-9. *''Das Pferd aus dem Meer.'' (The Horse from the Sea.) Aus dem Englischen von Kerstin Michaelis. Ensslin, Würzburg 2006, ISBN 3-401-45242-8. *''Feuervogel.'' (Heart of Fire.) Aus dem Englischen von Kerstin Michaelis. Ensslin, Würzburg 2007, ISBN 978-3-401-45295-1. Sonstiges *Auf der offiziellen Webseite gibt es folgenden Artikel über sie: Author Profile: Vicky Holmes *Vicky und Kate haben sich bis jetzt nur ein einziges Mal im Jahre 2001 getroffen. *Vickys Lieblingskatzen sind Rabenpfote, weil er ihr ähnlich ist - schüchtern, ungeschickt, immer das Falsche sagt und lieber einen Freund hat, als im emsigen Clan zu sein - Häherfeder, weil er sagt, was er denktZitate von Vickys Facebook-Seite auf Warriors Wish - und Rußpelz, weil sie so ein dramatisches Schicksal hatte und sie ihre Persönlichkeit mag.Interview mit Vicky *Die Charaktere, die Vicky am wenigsten mag, sind jene, die immer das Richtige tun, was auch Feuerstern einschließt. *Das Buch, welches Vicky am liebsten geschrieben hat ist Stunde der Finsternis,Interview mit Vicky währenddessen Geheimnis des Waldes ihr persönliches Lieblingsbuch ist.Interview mit Vicky *''Der Sonnenpfad'' ist das einzige Buch von Der Ursprung der Clans, an dem Vicky mitgearbeitet hat. Sie entwirft nicht mehr den Handlungsbogen für die fünfte und arbeitet nicht an der sechsten Staffel mit.Vickys Facebook-SeiteVickys Facebook-Seite Sie arbeitet nur noch an den Short Adventures und beendet die Buchreihe Seekers. *Die traurigsten Todesszenen, die Vicky ihrer Meinung nach geschrieben hat, sind die von Federschweif und Rußpelz.Vickys Facebook-Seite Link nicht mehr Vorhanden * 2016 hat sie aufgehört, als Vertretung des Erin Hunter Teams durch die Welt zu touren Vickys Facebook-Seite *Vicky hat ein schwarzes Pferd namens Nick und hatte einen Staffordshire Bull Terrier namens Missy, der aber 2015 verstarb. Sie widmete Ravenpaw's Farewell dem Tod ihres Hundes.Vickys Facebook-Seite Quellen en:Victoria Holmes fr:Victoria Holmes ru:Виктория Холмс fi:Victoria Holmes nl:Victoria Holmes es:Victoria Holmes pl:Victoria Holmes Kategorie:Autoren Kategorie:Reale Personen